megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 26: Mega X
Mega X is the 26th episode of the Mega Man animated series. The episode was written by Michael Maurer and Richard Merwin. Summary Dr. Light has developed Litanium, a rare material that Dr. Wily has learned about and wants for himself to create a powerful Plasma Blaster. After Mega Man repels Wily's forces, Wily tries formulating another plan to take the Litanium when a portal opens inside Skull Fortress. Then, invaders from the distant future arrive. But these are no ordinary invaders. These are Reploids, Vile and Spark Mandrill. Wily is easily intimidated by the future robots and strikes a deal with them, letting Vile have most of the Litanium for himself. Vile and Mandrill attack the plasma power plant where Dr. Light's Litanium is being made and overwhelm Mega Man. Vile almost destroys Mega Man and Roll, but another invader from the future arrives and saves them... Mega Man X. Now, Mega Man and X must team up to defeat the evil alliance of Dr. Wily and Vile before the Reploids can return to the future with the Litanium. Appearances Main characters: *Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Proto Man *Cut Man *Guts Man Robot Master: *Snake Man ''Mega Man X'' series characters: *Mega Man X *Vile *Spark Mandrill *Sigma (cameo) *Dr. Cain (cameo) Gallery Mmep26a.jpg|Vile threatening Wily. Mmep26c.jpg|Dr. Wily's powerful cannon. Mmep26b.jpg|Vile and Spark Mandrill successfully steal the litanium. Trivia *This marked the first time that the Classic and X series crossover in an official product. It happened again at the end of Dreamwave's shortlived Mega Man comic and more successfully in two Mega Man stories from Archie Comics: **''Dawn of X'' which occurred in Issues 37-40. Though the story merely shifted between the two eras with a story device to link them rather than having both casts interacting. **''Worlds Unite'' which also crossed over with Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe and Sonic Boom. *The episode was partially meant to be a sneak preview of a Mega Man X cartoon series that was in the works. However, the show never made it past development stages, because of the Mega Man show's cancellation.Sipher Says Stuffs: Joe Ruby on the American Mega Man cartoon! *There are some differences in the spelling and pronunciation of certain things in this episode. First, Vile refers to Reploids as "Repliroids" (which is the original, Japanese version of the term) and the name of Sigma (the main villain in the Mega Man X video game series) is misspelled Cigma. *Zero is never referenced, or shown for that matter. *This is the last episode that Snake Man appears. *In this episode, Mega Man X gets Snake Man's power and super charges it. *The song played at the end of this episode is "Take Cover" by Mr. Big, and this song was a big hit in certain countries, and even went to #1 in some of them, including Japan. *Unlike his game counterpart, X is much more reckless and faster to resort to violence, and does whatever is necessary to complete the mission. *In the end of the episode, Mega Man X transports Vile and Spark Mandrill into a time portal. However, the time portal that X went into was opened by Sigma himself, meaning that X possibly transported himself and the other Mavericks into the same vicinity as Sigma himself. *X is voiced by Michael Donovan, who is known for playing other cartoon action heroes such as Guile from Street Fighter: The Animated Series He also voiced Wes Weasely and Mad Mike from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. **Vile is voiced by Lee Tockar, but is left uncredited due to the cast credits not being updated for Season 2. References ---- << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> ---- Category:Mega Man cartoon episodes